Chocolate Kisses
by Svetlana Black
Summary: **TRADUCTION** Remus n'a pas sa dose mensuelle de chocolat et cela rend fou le pauvre loup-garou. Que fera-t-il alors quand il verra le seul et unique Sirius Black manger une barre de cette riche et succulente substance ? **TRADUCTION**


_**NdA **: Juste un petit one-shot improvisé que j'ai écrit quand j'étais supposée faire mes devoirs d'art. :)_

_Je ne sais pas ce que j'en pense mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez._

_- - -  
_

_**NdT **: Hello, hello !_

_Me revoilà avec une traduction, ma première : "Chocolate Kisses" de **Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love**. Et bien sûr, c'est un SBRL ^^_

_Rien n'est à moi : ni les persos ( JKR ), ni l'histoire ( **Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love** )_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Remus Lupin était en colère.

Non - oubliez la colère, il était sacrément **furieux**. C'était sans doute la chose la plus catastrophique qui lui soit arrivé ( à l'exception de sa lycanthropie, bien sûr ). En fait, c'était absolument terrible, Remus espérait que le sol allait s'ouvrir et l'engloutir tout entier. Il ressentait un horrible sentiment de découragement au fond de son estomac et son esprit était vide.

C'était une de ces tragiques tragédies qui n'arrivent que très rarement dans la vie d'une personne. _Quelqu'un *_toux* James *toux* n'avait pas fourni au loup-garou sa ration mensuelle d'eau-à-la-bouche, de léchage-de-lèvres et tout simplement de _succulent_ chocolat. Et malheureusement pour Remus, pas de chocolat signifiait désespoir sans fin, humeur maussade infinie et misère permanente. C'était simplement inacceptable.

Remus déboula dans la Grande Salle, l'indignation embrasant ses yeux dorés. "James Potter" cria-t-il d'une voix stridente, s'approchant des trois autres Maraudeurs qui étaient assis au bout de la table des Gryffindor. Le jeune loup-garou ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire suffisant quand James sursauta, un pied en l'air.

"Où est mon _putain_ de chocolat ? (1)

Désormais, le Maraudeur furieux retenait l'attention de chacun des occupants de la Grande Salle, professeurs comme élèves. Une fois que les gens eurent compris que le motif de la colère de Remus était le chocolat, ou plutôt, le manque de chocolat, certains commencèrent à rire de bon cœur.

"Je suis vraiment désolé ! J'ai complètement oublié ! Je suis _désolé_, Remus ! Pardonne-moi, _s'il te plait_ ! Ack (2), ne me tue pas !" James jeta ses bras au-dessus de sa tête en guise de dernier recours pour se protéger. Il s'approcha du jeune héritier des Black, pour être aussitôt repoussé violemment.

"Tu as OUBLIÉ de lui donner son chocolat ?! Es-tu COMPLETEMENT FOU ?!", hurla Sirius, la surprise embellissant ses traits aristocratiques. Comment **diable **l'Animagus cerf pouvait être aussi _stupide_ ?! Merlin seul savait ce que Remus pourrait faire pour avoir du chocolat.

_Merde_.

Sirius baissa les yeux vers le reste de barre chocolatée dans sa main. Pourquoi - oh pourquoi - James n'avait-il pas oublié le chocolat un _autre_ mois ?

_Je devrais cacher ça avant que…_

Soudain, se stoppant dans sa tentative d'étrangler un James terrifié, Remus releva la tête, inspirant profondément. Les yeux de Sirius s'élargirent et il fourra rapidement le reste de chocolat dans sa bouche, le regrettant immédiatement quand il leva les yeux vers Remus, les joues pleines de la substance chérie dont le loup-garou avait désespérément envie.

Oh, comme il **haïssait **James.

La tête de Remus se tourna rapidement vers Sirius, plissant ses yeux dorés.

Laissant James ( _Merci mon dieu, merci mon dieu_ ), il s'approcha de Sirius, la main tendue. "Puis-je avoir le chocolat, s'il te plait ?", demanda le loup-garou d'une voix calme et inquiétante.

L'Animagus chien le regarda les yeux grands ouverts, remuant la tête vigoureusement, peu enclin à ouvrir la bouche.

"Où est-il, Sirius ?", demanda Remus, les yeux brillant.

Malheureusement, bien qu'il pouvait respirer par le nez, Sirius ouvrit rapidement la bouche et prit deux grandes inspirations, permettant à Remus de sentir et de _voir_ le chocolat. "Tu l'as _mangé_ ?", souffla Remus d'une voix éteinte. Une fois de plus, l'Animagus chien secoua la tête, la bouche fermée. Avec colère ( et sans réfléchir ), Remus poussa Sirius contre la table et s'assit sur lui, un genou de chaque côté de ses cuisses.

La bouche de James et de Peter ( comme celle de chaque personne présente dans la Grande Salle ) tomba au sol - _qu'est-ce que Remus foutait ?!_

L'Animagus chien était immobilisé par la surprise, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra quand il vit à quel point leurs visages étaient proches l'un de l'autre _( waouh, ses yeux sont vraiment __**magnifiques**__…)_. Son souffle devint plus difficile et rapide, augmentant la quantité de chocolat que le loup-garou pouvait sentir.

"Rem, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?", marmonna Sirius dans un souffle chocolaté (3), ses yeux orageux affolés et étrangement excités à la fois.

"Je prends ce qui m'appartient.", répondit l'autre Maraudeur, envoyant des bouffées d'anticipation dans le corps de Sirius. Remus se déplaça légèrement sur les genoux de son captif, regardant le visage du garçon plus âgé rougir délicieusement.

Puis, Remus écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le baiser ( si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça ) était affamé et presque _violent_. Le loup-garou glissa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de Sirius et aussitôt que la bouche de l'Animagus chien s'ouvrit, la langue de Remus l'occupa entièrement. Les dents faisaient des petits bruits vicieux et les langues s'enroulaient sensuellement. Remus léchait lentement le chocolat à moitié fondu sur le palais du brun, savourant le doux goût sucré.

C'était _électrifiant_ et _grisant_ et Sirius Black voulait que jamais, au grand _jamais_ cela ne cesse. La surprise provoqua des fourmillements dans ses bras et son corps tout entier (4), envoyant des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ?

Enroulant ses bras autour de la taille de Remus, Sirius gémit soudainement et l'attira plus près, sans séparer leurs lèvres une seule fois. Sa tête semblait sur le point d'exploser et d'imploser à la fois. Son cœur - oh son pauvre, _pauvre_ cœur - battait la chamade dans sa poitrine et il se sentait **brûler**.

Une fois la moindre trace de chocolat enlevée de la bouche de Sirius, le jeune loup-garou s'écarta et se laissa aller contre le Maraudeur plus âgé, haletant, un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage. Remus n'avait pas conscience des six cent paires d'yeux dirigées exclusivement sur eux.

La salle était plongée dans un silence de mort ; les professeurs regardaient fixement le tandem, les yeux grands ouverts, étonnés. Les Hufflepuffs les regardaient avec un mélange de surprise et un semblant d'acceptation. Les Ravenclaws avaient tous les sourcils foncés, comme s'ils essayaient de trouver les causes de l'évènement précédent. Les Slytherins regardaient les Maraudeurs avec révulsion, l'horreur inscrite sur leurs visages. Et enfin, les Gryffindors. Cette bande d'adorables personnes voyait juste le côté amusant de la chose et éclata tout simplement d'un rire hystérique.

Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un Maraudeur en embrasse un autre pour du _chocolat_.

* * *

_**NdT **__:_

_(1) Je ne savais pas comment traduire, "the hell" dans cette phrase ( "Where the _hell _is my chocolate?!" ), cette formule servant à appuyer l'agacement du locuteur. Si vous avez une meilleure idée, je suis preneuse… Et désolée pour cet ajout vulgaire, mais je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux…_

_(2) Je n'arrive pas à trouver l'équivalent français de cette interjection. Pourtant, j'ai cherché partout, impossible de trouver une traduction._

_(3) "Sirius mumbled through a chocolatey mouth" = j'ai préféré modifier légèrement la phrase, parce que "Sirius marmonna par sa bouche chocolatée", ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose ^^_

_(4) "Shocks sparked up his arms and his whole body tingled, sending shivers down his spine." = impossible de comprendre le sens exact du début de la phrase, j'ai donc mis ce que je croyais être le plus proche du véritable sens…_

_Youhou ! J'ai fini ma première trad' ! J'espère ne pas avoir trop massacré le texte original ^^_

_Allez, je laisse le mot de la fin à __**Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love **__:_

_- - -  
_

_**NdA **__: Bon, c'est juste un one-shot complètement improvisé et je m'excuse si il est complètement merdique :)_

_Reviews ?_


End file.
